elkadsrefandomcom-20200214-history
El Kadsre Film and Gaming Rating Board
The El Kadsre Film and Gaming Rating Board (EKFGR) is an El Kadsreian statutory classification and censorship body formed by the Government of El Kadsre which classifies films, video games and publications for exhibition. The system has several levels of "restricted" categories, prohibiting sale, exhibition or use of some materials to those who are under a prescribed age. In 2005, video and computer games became subject to the same classification ratings and restrictions as films (with the exception of the R18, R20 and X ratings), in response to confusion by parents. Despite a line in the National Classification Code stating that "adults should be able to read, hear and see what they want", the adult R18 classification did not exist for video games in El Kadsre, prior to 1 January 2005. History Between the 1890s and the 1910s, film industries arrive in New Japan, At that time, films released outside the country are illegal in the country. In 1919, when the country legalized all the films that released overseas, the classification system is formed to rate all films (later in 1982, video games) that came into the country. In the early years of the system, They were only four ratings. * E''' - Everyone * '''NSC - Not suitable for children (in the 1940s, this later become M''') * '''R - Restricted * B '''- Banned In 1971, EKFGR introduces the '''PG rating as a means of flagging content that was too strong for the E''' classification, but not so much so that the content should be restricted only to persons over the age of 18. In 1982, the '''R rating splits into 2 ratings R15 and R18. In 1986, EKFGR introduces R20. Film and video game classifications Unrestricted/Advisory Everyone (E) – Contains material available for general viewing. This category does not necessarily designate a children's film or game. Although not mandatory at this category, the Board may provide consumer information. Consumer advice at E classification usually relates to impacts on very young children. The content is very mild in impact. * Violence must be "minimal, mild and incidental". * Frightening or Intense scenes should "not be disturbing to anyone of primary school age". * Themes must "have a low threat and be justified by context". * Sexual activity, nudity and drug use may only be "very discreetly implied" or "verbal referenced". * Coarse language should be very mild and infrequent and justified by context. Parental Guidance (PG) – Not recommended for viewing or playing by people under 15 without guidance from parents or guardians. Contains material that young viewers may find confusing or upsetting. The content is mild in impact. * Violence should be mild and infrequent, and should be presented in "a stylised or theatrical fashion, or in an historical context". * Themes should have a "mild sense of menace or threat" and be "discreet". * Frightening or Intense Scenes should be "mildly frightening" and have "low intensity". * Sex, nudity and drug use should be mild, infrequent, "discreetly implied" and "justified by context". * Coarse language should be mild and infrequent, and be justified by context. Mature (M) – Recommended for people aged 15 years and over. People under 15 may legally access this material because it is an advisory category. This category contains material that may require a mature perspective but is not deemed too strong for younger viewers. The content is moderate in impact. * Moderate violence is permitted, and realistic violence with "low intensity" may be depicted if "justified by context". * Sexual violence must be very limited and justified by context. * Coarse Language may be used. * Sexual activity may be discreetly implied, if "justified by context". * Sexual references should "not be strong" and should be "brief". * Themes should have a "moderate sense of menace or threat" and be "discreet". * Frightening or Intense Scenes should be "moderately frightening or intense" and "should not disturb an average teenager". * Drug use can be discreetly "depicted in context". * Nudity should be justified by context. Restricted Restricted to 15 (R15) – Contains material that is considered unsuitable for exhibition by persons under the age of 15. People under 15 may legally purchase, rent, exhibit or view such content only under the supervision or accompany of an adult guardian. A person may be asked to show proof of age before hiring or purchasing an R15 film or computer game. The content is strong in impact. * Realistic violence of medium intensity is permitted. Violent depictions with a "high degree or realism" is accepted only if "justified by context". Stylised violence, however, can be "more detailed". * Strong Violence is permitted, although if it is bloody and strong it should be "infrequent" or "justified by context". * Sexual violence is permitted only if it is "not frequent, gratuitous or exploitative". * Sexual activity may be "discreetly implied" or "simulated". * Nudity is permitted, but in a sexual context it should "not be exploitative". * Frightening or Intense Scenes should "not disturb a reasonable adult". * Aggressive and very strong coarse language may be used but it should "not be exploitative" (even one use of the word "cunt" usually results in this rating). * Drug use may be depicted, but not in an "advocatory manner". * Themes, if strong, should be justified by context. Restricted to 18 (R18) – Contains material that is considered unsuitable for exhibition by persons under the age of 18. People under 18 may not legally buy, rent, exhibit or view R18 classified content. A person may be asked for proof of their age before purchasing, hiring or viewing an R18 film or computer game at a retail store or cinema. Some material classified R18 may be offensive to sections of the adult community. The content is high in impact. * "Realistic and explicit" depictions of violence is permitted, but violence that is "frequently gratuitous, cruel, exploitative and offensive to a reasonable adult" will not be permitted. * Themes can have a "very high degree of intensity" but should not be "exploitative". * Sexual violence is permitted only to the extent that they are "necessary to the narrative" and "not exploitative" or "not shown in detail". * Sexual activity can be "realistically simulated", but depiction of "actual sexual activity is not permitted". * Drug use can be shown but "not gratuitously detailed" and should also "not be promoted or encouraged". For computer games, drug use related to "incentives and rewards" is not permitted. * Nudity in a sexual context should "not include obvious genital contact". * Coarse language is virtually unrestricted. Restricted to 20 (R20) – Contains material that is unsuitable for exhibition by persons under the age of 20. Selling R20 movies, video games to people under 20 is illegal. Some material classified R20 may be offensive to sections of the adult community. The content is higher in impact than R20 and R20 ratings. * "Realistic and explicit" depictions of violence is permitted, but violence that is "frequently gratuitous, cruel, exploitative and offensive to a reasonable adult" may be permitted. * Themes can have a "very high degree of intensity" but should it's may be "exploitative". * Sexual violence is permitted only to the extent that they are barely shown in detail. * Sexual activity is allowed if infrequent, short. Otherwise it can be "realistically simulated". * Drug use can be shown to be gratuitously detailed. * Nudity in a sexual context and obvious genital contact should be allowed if infrequent, short. * Coarse language '''is allowed and unrestricted. Other ''Porn Content (X)'' – Contains material that is pornographic in nature. People under 18 may not buy, rent, exhibit or view these films. The exhibition or sale of these films to people under the age of 18 years is a criminal offence carrying a maximum fine of $5,500. Films classified as X are banned (via state government legislation) from being sold or rented in all El Kadsreian states. (but are legal to possess) and are only legally available to purchase in East El Kadsre. Importing X material from these territories to West El Kadsre is legal (as the El Kadseian Constitution forbids any restrictions on trade between the states and territories). The content is sexually explicit in impact, and the rating does not exist for video games. * This rating applies to films which "depict unsimulated sexual content only". Depiction of sexual violence or coercion is "not allowed" in the category. Fetishes such as body piercing, 'golden showers', bondage, spanking or fisting are also "barely permitted". ''B (Banned)''' – Contains material that is considered to offend against the standards of morality, decency and propriety generally accepted by reasonable adults to the extent that it should not be classified. Classification is mandatory, and films that are rated ''Banned ''by the ''EKFGR are banned for sale, hire or public exhibition, carrying a maximum fine of $275,000 and/or 10 years' jail if an individual/organisation is found to be in breach of this. It is, however, legal to possess B films and games - for people over 18 (except in West El Kadsre), unless they contain illegal content (e.g. child pornography). The content is very high in impact. * Films and games that exceed the R18, R20 and X ratings (respectively) are Refused Classification by the ACB. Content which may be Banned include: ** Detailed instruction or promotion in matters of crime or violence. ** The promotion or provision of instruction in paedophile activity. ** Descriptions or depictions of child sexual abuse or any other exploitative or offensive descriptions or depictions involving a person who is, or appears to be, a child under 18 years. ** Gratuitous, exploitative or offensive depictions of: *** (i) violence with a very high degree of impact or which are excessively frequent, prolonged or detailed; *** (ii) cruelty or real violence which are very detailed or which have an extremely high impact; *** (iii) sexual violence ** Depictions of practices such as bestiality, necrophilia or other practices that are revolting or abhorrent. ** Gratuitous, exploitative or offensive depictions of: *** (i) activity accompanied by fetishes or practices that are offensive or abhorrent; *** (ii) incest fantasies or other fantasies that are offensive or abhorrent